I will always Love you
by HeartShapeBruise
Summary: Companion Fic to 'I remember' R


Disclaimer: JK rowling owns the characters. I don't. If I did, I would be sipping martinis at a beautiful resort in Hawaii surrounded by super hot Orlando bloom look alikes.  
  
Authors note: Remus/Hermione. Don't read if you're easily disturbed by a teacher/student relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When ever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am home again  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
  
Whenever I alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am young  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
  
You make me feel like I am hung again  
  
Again  
  
Whenever I found myself around Hermione Granger, thoughts, memories, fears, everything would wash away. And the only thing I would feel is her around me. I would feel her happiness radiate from her smile. I would feel her hopes create a light in my dark mind. I would feel.  
  
Things aren't well in the mind of Remus Lupin. I had suffered too much, lost too much. I had lost all my friends, the only friend I had ever really found acceptance in. That was one of the deeper wounds I bore. The days grew longer for me. They were filled with more pain and memories of ghosts that still haunt my fucking mind.  
  
But whenever I was around Hermione, the thoughts would change from morbid and depressed to hope. It was the weirdest things that had ever happened to me.  
  
I love, yet hated being around her because of it. She would make me forget my friend's deaths, and I felt guilty for that. I shouldn't be laughing about a silly tabloid headline, or some ignorant joke that made no sense. I shouldn't be happy. I should have died. Me. The old werewolf. Not the twenty-two year old James, who was fighting for his son. Not Sirius Black, whose life was always a joke, or a prank he was planning on Snape. Me. The Bookworm with the horrible disease that made even the strongest people cringe in disgust.  
  
But not my Hermione. She never did that to me. She found out my secret and kept it as hers for months. I will always love her for that. When I Returned from that god damn concentration camp, she was the first one who rant to me, and hugged me like I would turn to vapor and leave her again. I only remember her as the one who was healing my wounds, physically and mentally. She cared for me at night when my screams tore at my throat until all I could do was whimper in her loving arms. I think that I might be falling in love with her.  
  
Whenever I'm alone  
  
With you  
  
You make me feel like I am free again  
  
Whenever I'm alone  
  
With you  
  
You make me feel like I m clean again  
  
Again  
  
Now I sit here, writing my thoughts on a sheet of paper, in the horrible room, surrounded by people, surrounded by my Hermione. She sits in my arms, sleeping for the moment. She looks so peaceful. I hate Voldemort. He's taken so many things from us both. He took my friends. He took her best friend and her teenage years. When she should have been worrying about who she was going to go to the seventh year dance with, she was worrying over Harry.  
  
All that matters is were together now. I keep telling myself that. No matter what happens to the world, what happens to our friends we will always have each other.  
  
I put the pencil down, folded the paper, and slid it into my pocket.  
  
"Hermione, love, wake up." I kiss her forehead softly. Her eyes flutter open and she stares at me with those beautiful eyes that make the world fade away. Those eyes dull the pain that has been growing steadily in my heart.  
  
"Hey. What time is it?" I look down at my watch.  
  
"Just about 6 am."  
  
"When do you think we can get out of here and go to America?" She asks me. Good question. We've been talking about it for days. Start over in a new country, with new names. As new people.  
  
"We can leave tomorrow if you'd like. The back door leads to the outskirts of hogsmeade. We can make it to the shrieking shack, and leave." I held her tighter. She clung to my cloak, burying her face in my chest.  
  
"I love you so much Remus." I love hearing those words.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
Just then, there was a crash above us, which woke everyone to his or her full state of awareness. Everyone held their breath, and then the distinct sound of footsteps was heard. Oh God, not now. Please. I prayed.  
  
How ever far away  
  
I will always love you  
  
However long ill stay  
  
I will always love you  
  
Whatever words I say  
  
I will always love you  
  
I will always love you  
  
"Death Eaters!" Severus Snape yelled as he ran down the stone steps.  
  
"Hermione, Run! Go wait at the shrieking shack for me." I demanded. She stood their, paralyzed.  
  
"Remus, I can't let you stay here, I just can't."  
  
"Listen to me," I walked closer to her. I could faintly hear the door being thrown open and steps descending to our level. "I will find you their, just wait for me." She nodded and I gave her a bruising kiss. Just in case. I told myself. I watched her run out the secret passage.  
  
I focused my attention in the trespassers. That's when I saw him, the one who caused Hermione the most pain of the all.  
  
"STUPIFY," I yelled. My spell shot straight at him. His body went ridged, and feel to the ground. That horrible white porcelain mask fell from his face, revealing a mat of freckles and red hair.  
  
"You bastard." I whispered. I kicked his body.  
  
"Moony." I heard my old nickname, instantly I thought of James and Sirius, which only brought more pain. I turned and was face to face with my old comrade, Wormtail. "Hello old friend." He smiled a sicking, devious smile. He rolled his sleeve up, revealing a hand. and hand made of pure silver. My eyes widened.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? Master gave it to me. He's really a great wizard, so kind a gentle. Why don't you join us Remus? We won't cause you anymore pain." Hmm.. It was tempting. Not.  
  
"Tell me peter," No use in using old nicknames, it would only bring back memories. "Did you feel anything when you told Voldemort where James and lily were? Did you feel anything when you found out Sirius died? Can you still feel at all? Or has Voldemort brainwashed you. There is no way in Hell I would turn my back on James and Sirius and turn into a nutcase like you."  
  
That didn't thrill him. Not the least. His face contoured to one almost like a demon. His whole body lunged at me, with a will to kill me. I didn't have time to think fast enough, his silver hand was around my throat. I could feel my skin bubbling at the silver. It was burning right through my throat. My eyes seared with pain. I could hear him whispered 'Avada Kedavra' through my own screams.  
  
I saw my life flash before me. When the werewolf, that werewolf that caused me so much pain, bit me. When I was sorted into gryffindor. When my mum died. James, Sirius, and Peter, turning into Animagus before my eyes for the first time. The shrieking shack incident. Turning the TV on and watching the explosion of James and Lily's home, hearing they were dead. When I though Sirius was put into Azkaban. Harry. The order. Hermione.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Oh god. I won't ever get to see her again. I felt my body float upwards. Almost like I was flying. I could distantly see Hermione running in the shrieking shack. I won't ever see her again. I told myself. If I could hold her one more time, If I could tell her one more time that I love her. I floated up through the clouds. I suppose I arrived at heaven, for there were the pearly white gates, wide, opening for me. I could see Lily, James, and Sirius on the other side, smiling and waving at me. I turned to look down through the clouds before I went through those gates, I whispered to my Hermione. "And as I wait for you, I pray you'll wait for me." I closed my eyes and blew her a kiss. I will wait for my Hermione. My Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY! Wasn't that good. I really like it. Please people Review okay? Please. I will never review on any of your stories. Please review. Okay.  
  
'Love song' By Jack off Jill inspiration for this fic.  
  
Ruby Malfoy. 


End file.
